You're The One
by R5RossShorLynch
Summary: King Maxon and Queen America's life together as they try to rule Illea and be a normal couple
1. America Schreave, Queen of Illea

AN: Hi this my version of what happens after the end of the One. It will be America and Maxon's life together and so much more. I will be updating every two to three weeks but I will post really long chapters. Please read and review. As the story goes on feel free to PM me with any questions you may have!

Disclaimer: I do not own The Selection Series Kiera Cass does

America POV

I try not to shake, but it does no good. Any girl would do the same. The day is big, the dress is heavy and the eyes watching are uncountable. Brave as I ought to be I tremble. I know once the doors open I will see Maxon waiting for me, so while all the last details are settled around me, i hold onto that promise and try to relax.

"Oh! This is our cue," Mom says noting the change in the music. Silvia waves my family over. James and Kenna are ready to go. Gerad is running around, already wrinkling his suit and May keeps trying desperately to get him to stand in one place for two seconds back to back. Even if he is a bit rumpled, they all look surprisingly regal today.

As happy as I am that everyone who loves me is with me I can't help but ache that Dad isn't here. I feel him though, whispering how much he loves me, how proud he is, how lovely I look. I knew him so well that I feel like I can pick out exactly what he would say to me today; and I hope it says like that always, that he'll never actually be gone.

I'm so lost in my day dreams that May sneaks up on me.

"You look beautiful Ames" she says, reaching up to touch the intricate high collar of my dress.

"Mary out did herself didn't she?" I answer touching parts of my dress myself. Mary is the only one of my original maids still with me. When the dust settled, we found out so many more lives were lost than we guessed at first. While Lucy made it through the attack and chose to retire Anne was simply gone.

Another empty place today that ought to be filled.

"My gosh, Ames your shaking" May grabs my hands and tries to still them laughing at my nerves.

"I know. I can't help it"

"Marlee" May calls. "Come help me calm America down"

My one and only bridesmaid walks over, her eyes as bright as ever and with the two of them surrounding me I do start to feel less tense.

"Don't worry America; I'm sure he'll show up" she teases. May laughs and I swat at both of them.

"I'm not worried he'll change his mind! I'm afraid I'll trip or mispronounce his name or something. I have a talent for messing things up" I lament.

Marlee puts her forehead on mine. "Nothing could mess today up"

"May!" Mom hisses.

"Ok Mom's losing it. See you up there" She gives me a ghost kiss on my cheek, making sure not to leave a pink makeup smudge and goes on her way.

The music plays, and they walk together down the aisle that's waiting for me.

Marlee steps back"Am I next?"

"Yes I love the way this color looks on you by the way"

She juts out her hip posing in the gown. "You have great taste Your Majesty"

I suck in a breath. "No one's called me that yet. Oh goodness, that's going to be my name to pretty much everyone"

I try to adjust to the words quickly. The cornation is part of the wedding. First vows to Maxon, then the ones to Illea. Rings, then crowns.

"Don't start getting nervous" she insist.

"I'm trying! I knew it was coming; it's just alot for one day."

"Ha!" she exclaims as the music shifts. "Wait until tonight"

"Marlee"

Before I can scold her she scampers away, winking as she goes. I officially made her one of my attendants and Maxon did the same with Carter. It was a clear sign to the public of what was coming with Maxon's reign, and I was happy to see how many people welcomed the change.

I listen, waiting. I know the notes are coming soon so I take one last chance to straighten my dress.

It's truly magnificent. The white gown is fitted through my hips, flitting out in waves to the floor. The lace sleeves are short and lead to a high collar that genuinely makes me look like a princess. Over the dress, a sleeveless cape like coat flows out behind me like a train. I'll take it off at the reception, where I intend to dance with my husband until I can't stand anymore.

"Ready, Mer?"

I turned to Aspen. "Yes I'm ready"

He holds out an arm for me and I put my through his. "You look incredible"

"You clean up pretty nice yourself" I comment. And I though I smile, I know he sees my nervousness.

"There is nothing to worry about" he assures me, that confident smile making me believe whatever he says is true, same as always.

I take a deep breath and nod. "Right. Just don't let me fall okay?"

"Don't worry if you look unsteady, I'll hand you this" He holds up the deep blue cane, specially made to match his dress uniform, making me laugh.

"There we go" he says happy to see me genuinely smile.

"Your Majesty?" Silvia asks. "It's time." Her tone is slightly awed.

I give her a nod and Aspen and I make our ways to the doors.

"Knock 'em dead" he says just before the music rises and we're revealed to the guests.

All the fear rushes back. Though we tried to keep the guest list small hundreds of people line the aisle that will take me to Maxon. And as they all rise to greet me I can't see him. I just need to see his face. If I can find his steady eyes I'll know I can do this.

"It's okay Mer"

I look at him, and the encouragement in his expression helps.

I keep moving.

It's not the most graceful parade down the aisle. It's also not the fastest.

With Aspen's leg so injured, we have to hobble our way slowly to the front.

But who else could I have asked? Who else would I have asked? Aspen has shifted to fill a desperate place in my life. Not my boyfriend, not my friend but my family.

I had expected him to say no, afraid it was an insult but he'd said he was honored and embraced me when I asked. Devoted and true even to the very end. That's my Aspen. Finally I see a familiar face in the crowd. Lucy is there sitting with her father. She beams with pride at me, though she can really hardly tear her eyes off of Aspen. He stands a little taller as we pass her. I know that soon it will be her turn and I'm looking forward to it. Aspen couldn't have made a better choice.

Beside her, filling in the closest rows are the other selected girls. It was brave of them to come back for me considering not everyone who should be is here is. Still, they smile even Kriss, though I can see the sadness in her eyes. I'm shocked by how much I wish Celeste was here. I can imagine her rolling her eyes and then winking or something like that. Making some wisecrack that almost snotty but not quite. I really really miss her. I miss Queen Amberly, too. I can only imagine how happy she would been today, finally getting a daughter. I feel as marrying Maxon makes it okay to love her that way, like a mother. I am certain I always will.

And then there's my mom and May holding on to each other so tightly it looks like their supporting each other. Around them are so many smiles. It's almost overwhelming how loved I feel.

I'm so distracted by their faces that I forget how close I am to the end of the aisle. As I turn forward… he's there.

And then it seems as if no one else is here at all.

No cameras, no blubs flashing. It's just us. It's just Maxon and me.

He's wearing his crown, and the suit with the blue sash and the medals. What did I say the first time he wore it? Something about hanging him up with the chandeliers, I think. I smile, remembering the long journey that got us here, standing at the altar.

Aspen's last steps are slow but steady. When we reach our destination, I turn to him. Aspen gives me one last smile, and I reach over to kiss his cheek, saying goodbye to so many things. We share a look for a moment, and he takes my hand and puts it in Maxon's, giving me away.

They nod to each other, nothing but respect in their faces. I don't think I could ever understand everything that's passed between them, but it feels peaceful in that moment. Aspen steps back and I step forward, arriving at the one place I never thought I'd be.

Maxon and I move closer to each other as the ceremony starts.

"Hello my dear," he whispers.

"Don't start," I warn in return, and we're both left smiling.

He holds my hands as if they're the only thing pinning him to the earth, and I focus on that as I prepare myself for the words coming, the promises I'll never break. It's magical, really the power this day has.

But even now I know this isn't a fairy tale. I know that we'll have hard times, confusing times. I know that things won't always happen the way we want them to and that we'll have to work to remember that we chose this. It won't be perfect, not all the time.

This isn't happily ever after.

This is so much more than that.

"Ladies and Gentlemen we are gathered today to unite King Maxon and Princess America in holy marriage" The archbishop begins. "Who gives this women in holy marriage?"

My mom smiles at me. "I do"

"King Maxon" the archbishop said. Maxon looked deep in my eyes and began reading his vows. "I King Maxon take you Princess America to be my lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part" Maxon promised his voice thick with emotion.

I smiled. " I Princess America take you King Maxon to be my lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part" I said as tears cascaded down my cheeks.

"You have heard King Maxon and Princess America's vows to each other. If there are any objections please state them now or forever hold your peace" the Archbishop said. "The rings please?" he asked after a moment.

Gerad stepped forward and placed the rings in the Archbishop's hand. "King Maxon please repeat after me. With this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity I thee wed" the Archbishop said handing Maxon my wedding ring.

Maxon smiled as he took my left hand in his. "With this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity I thee wed" he said slipping my ring on my finger.

I smiled as the tears came harder. Maxon wiped away my tears with the pad of his thumb as the Archbishop handed my his wedding ring. "When you're ready please repeat after me" the Archbishop said. "With this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity I thee wed"

I smiled softly. "With this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity I thee wed" I said as Maxon gave me his hand and I slipped his wedding ring on his finger.

The Archbishop smiled at us. "May I present to you for the first time King Maxon and Princess America Schreave. King Maxon you may now kiss your bride"

Maxon wrapped his arms around my waist and dipped me capturing my lips in a passionate kiss. We broke apart to the sound of clapping. The Archbishop began speaking again when the clapping died down.

"King Maxon and Princess America made promises to each other just moments ago but now they will stand before us and promise their leadership to the country" I quickly felt nervous all over again and Maxon could tell.

"America there is absolutely nothing to be worried about. You already did the hard part. You won the selection and married me" Maxon said. I smiled and turned to face the Archbishop again.

"King Maxon do you solemnly swear to lead Illea to the best of your ability and to put your country above all else?" the Archbishop asked Maxon.

"I solemnly swear to do so" Maxon said clearly.

"Princess America do you fully understand the importance of being our Queen?" the Archbishop asked me.

"I do. I promise to lead alongside King Maxon and be a friend to all of Illea" I said.

"Do you solemnly swear to lead Illea to the best of your ability and to put your country above all else?"

"I solemnly swear to do so" I said catching Maxon's smile.

"By the power vested in me through Gregory Illea I am honored to introduce to Illea Your Majesties King Maxon and Queen America" the Archbishop said placing my crown on my head.

I was finally Your Majesty America Schreave Queen of Illea.


	2. Wedding Receptions and Secrets

America POV

Maxon and I walked hand and hand down the aisle. We got into the limo and Maxon pulled me close. "I love you America Schreave"

"I love you too Maxon" I said smiling at my new name.

"I wish my mom was here to see us get married. She always hoped I pick you. She loved you" Maxon told me.

I felt my heart break for Maxon as tears welled up in my eyes. "I know Maxon. I wish she was here too. I loved her like my own mother"

He kissed my forehead. "I'm sorry America. This is supposed to be our wedding day and I ruined it" Maxon said.

I shook my head. "Maxon Calix you didn't ruin our wedding day! I care about you and I absolutely hate seeing you in pain" I said softly.

He kissed my forehead again. "I love you so much"

I cuddled into his chest and let him wrap his arms tightly around me knowing he needed to hold me. "I love you too"

We got the palace and Maxon and I both collected ourselves before heading inside. "Are you okay?" I whispered to Maxon.

He smiled kissing my lips passionately. "I'm more than okay America"

I nodded. "Me too"

We headed inside and the double doors were opened into the Ball Room. The guards all pulled their swords out of their hilts raising them above us so we could walk through them. "Introducing Your Majesties King Maxon and Queen America Schreave" the DJ said.

We both ran through the arch into the reception where we were surrounded by applause. "Would the bride and groom please make their way to the dance floor for their first dance?" the DJ asked. Maxon led me onto the dance floor.

"I should warn you, I am not a good dancer" I said to Maxon.

"I'll never let you fall" Maxon promised. I wrapped my arms around his neck and laid my head on his chest as our song started to play. Maxon and I said like that until the very end of the song when he twirled me safely guiding me back to chest. He placed a sweet kiss on my lips and led me off the dance floor over to the head table.

We heard somebody clinking their glass during dinner and I smiled knowing it was May. Maxon and I leaned across the table and kissed. I finished my dinner and Maxon offered me his hand as the DJ announced we were going to cut our wedding cake.

"Mrs. Schreave do you want to cut our cake?" Maxon asked as we walked over to the cake.

"Only if you help me Mr. Schreave" I replied.

Maxon smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist and we picked up the knife cleanly cutting our cake. We each took a slice and I turned around smacking him in the face with my piece of cake. I started giggling. I stopped giggling when Maxon scooped up his piece of cake and aimed it at me. I tried to wiggle my way out of his arms but he locked me in.

"Stop moving America. I can't hit a moving target" Maxon told me then he hit my jaw with his piece of cake. It was all over my face. I laced my hands through his hair and pulled his face to mine kissing him deeply. When we pulled away we were laughing.

"Come on America we should go get cleaned up" Maxon said taking my hand and leading me from the Ball Room. We went up to my room and closed the door before heading into the bathroom. I quickly washed my face grateful that it didn't get my hair. I finished washing my face and Maxon leaned over the sink trying to get the icing out of his hair.

"How did you not get any in your hair?" Maxon asked still trying to get the icing out of his hair.

I shrugged and threaded my fingers through his hair softly. When I was sure I got it all out Maxon lifted his head from the sink. I handed him one of my towels and he dried off his hair. "We should get back downstairs" I said taking the towel from him when he was done and hanging it up again.

We went back downstairs and Maxon led me over to the dance floor. We danced to a couple songs before Aspen asked me for a dance.

"I'm going to ask May if she would like a dance" Maxon said excusing himself. I slipped my hand into Aspen's and laid my hand on his chest.

"I am really happy you found Lucy" I told him.

He smiled. "Thanks Mer. I think I am going to ask her to marry me soon"

"That's wonderful Aspen. You are exactly who she needs" I said.

He nodded. "America I'm so happy that you found Maxon. I know he loves you more than anything and will treat you like the princess you are"

"Queen" I corrected with a smile. "But thank you Aspen. It really means a lot to me"

He smiled. "I know"

The song ended and Aspen passed me back to Maxon. "I'm going to take off my high heels. My feet are absolutely killing me" I said kicking off my high heels. "I think we need to have one more dance" I decided.

Maxon pulled me close to him wrapping his arms around my waist kissing me passionately. I kissed him back equally passionate. We started to make out but Marlee came up to Maxon and whispered something in his ear. Maxon nodded and Marlee walked away.

"What was that about?" I inquired looking at Maxon.

"Marlee just reminded me of the time" Maxon said. "We need to go"

"We're not leaving for our honeymoon until late tomorrow night" I reminded him.

"I know but I don't want our wedding night to be in the palace and I know you don't either" Maxon said smiling.

I blushed remembering we had our wedding night ahead of us. "Maxon" I said.

"I love seeing you blush" Maxon commented as he led me out to of the Ball Room and outside were a limo was waiting to take us to our wedding night destination.

"Where are we going tonight?" I asked Maxon as we climbed in the limo.

"That my dear is a surprise" He said kissing me.

I smiled. "I still am not your dear"

"We're married now and I still can't call you my dear?"

"No" I said kissing him.

We reached the airport and Maxon got out offering me his hand. I took it and he led me inside and through a set of double doors the guards following behind us. We went past many planes until we reached the end of the room. There was a large jet waiting for us.

"You own a jet?" I asked Maxon in disbelief

"How do you think we got to international affairs?" He asked like it was completely normal to own your own jet. "And it's not mine. It's ours"

"Do you know how to fly it?" I asked.

He nodded. "But I would rather spend time with my beautiful wife so I'm not flying it this time" He said leading me onto the jet. "Do you want to meet the captain?"

I nodded and he led me onto the jet. We walked through a set of double doors into the cockpit. The caption stood up when we entered.

"King Maxon it's a pleasure to see you again" he said to Maxon shaking his hand.

"You as well Jesse" Maxon said.

"America I would like to introduce you to Jesse Nicholas our pilot. Jesse I would like to introduce you to my wife America" Maxon said introducing me to Jesse. Jesse looked to be about thirty or so with dark brown hair and blue eyes.

Jesse smiled. "Nice to meet you Queen America"

"You can call me America. I'm not used to being called Queen America quite yet" I said.

"It's nice to meet you America, King Maxon has told me quite a bit about you. I look forward to flying with you. Is this your first time out of Illea?"

I smiled. "It is."

"Well then please enjoy yourself and let me know if you need anything" Jesse told me.

"Thank you Jesse. It was nice to meet you" I said. Maxon led me into the back of the Jet and he sat down on a couch and pulled me onto his lap threading his fingers through my hair. "I can't believe we're married" I said with a smile.

"You're stuck with me forever and always" Maxon said kissing me softly.

I smiled. "I think I can live with that. I love you Maxon"

"I love you too America. You should get some sleep. You're tired and I promise you, you will not be getting much sleep for the next week" Maxon said with a smirk.

I smirked. "Is that so Mr. Schreave?"

"I think so. We're supposed to produce a heir" Maxon informed me.

"Nice to know you married me because you love me" I said.

Maxon kissed me. "You know I love you America"

"I do. I love you too" I said kissing him back and cuddling into his chest before falling soundly asleep.

A couple hours later Maxon kissed me to wake me up. It took a couple minutes for me to wake up but when I finally did he stopped kissing me.

"Why did you stop kissing me? I was enjoying that" I said.

He smiled. "Don't worry I'm sure we'll make out plenty on our honeymoon but I woke you up because we're here darling"

I lifted my head from his chest and got off him. He reached out to me and interlocked our fingers. He led me off the plane after saying thank you to Jesse who told us to enjoy our night. We walked to a boat and climbed in. Maxon drove us to a house on the beach. It was breathtakingly beautiful. "Maxon this is so beautiful" I said in complete awe.

He smiled and swiftly picked me up carrying me across the threshold. "I love you America Schreave" He murmured placing warm kisses down my neck.

I leaned my head back giving him better access to my neck loving the feeling of his lips on my skin. "I love you too" I whispered before he captured my lips in a passionate kiss that would lead to the rest of our lives.


End file.
